


The Knight and His Lady

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The country was at war once more, and it meant that everyone who dared to go outside at any time during the day was at a risk of getting caught, or worse, killed. So no one could hardly blame Ella for being on her guard.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and His Lady

Ella had been running for ages. She was running through the forest, utterly out of breath. She was not even supposed to be here. She was not supposed to be here.

The country was at war once more, and it meant that everyone who dared to go outside at any time during the day was at a risk of getting caught, or worse, killed. So no one could hardly blame Ella for being on her guard.

And then she heard the voices of the soldiers from behind her. She knew that she would be captured any minute now. She did not even want to think about what these enemy soldiers did to women. So she kept running. Until she, to her horror, tripped on a rock and fell onto the icy ground. She tried to stand up, but too late. Soon enough she was surrounded by horses.

She was just about to react: to beg for mercy, or taunt them to get it over with and kill her already. That was, until she heard the sound of the horn, and the horse's hooves.

They all turned their eyes to the army riding towards them through the King's Road. Ella let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps they would not pay any mind to her, but this was the King's army. Her King's army. And anything was better than ending up in the enemy's hands.

Before she could say or do much, the army had surrounded the five enemy men and their horses rather effortlessly. Ella sat on the ground, watching in awe as the soldiers captured the men and locked them in the cells at the backs of their carriages.

"Miss, are you alright?" she looked up to find a very handsome, young man looking at her with worry in his eyes. He was wearing the armor and the sigil of the King. He was a good man, surely he had to be.

"I'm alright," Ella said with a shaky voice, taking the hand which he offered. "Thank you, Sir..."

"Kit," the handsome man corrected. "Just Kit."

"Thank you, Mister Kit," Ella smiled, looking into his beautiful eyes. "I would be dead without you."

Kit frowned, turning his eyes to their enemies. "Yes. You shouldn't be so deep in the forest alone."

Ella let out a soft smile. "But I'm not alone, am I? I'm with you."

Kit could not help but to smile at her wit. Oh, she was lovely, wasn't she? "Quite right. What do they call you?"

Ella smiled. "Ella. They call me Ella."

Kit smiled brighter now, and Ella could not help but to blush. "May I escort you back to your home, Miss Ella?"

Ella found herself nodding and taking the man's hand in hers, helping him lift her on top of his horse. "If it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Kit said softly, giving her one more smile before getting on top of the horse as well. And indeed, as Ella rode off with Kit, she, for the first time since the war started, felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore, BEYOND adore the historical setting, so I had an amazing time writing this. I just love. *hearts hearts hearts*


End file.
